poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Kingdom of Harmony is the 30th episode of Season 4 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 4 MLP: FiM Two Parter, Twilight's Kingdom. Summary Lord Tirek escapes from Tartarus and plans on draining all of Equestria of its' magic, Celestia enlists Discord to go stop him, but when Eggman teams up with Tirek in order to finally take down Sonic, Celestia, Luna and Cadance may have to give their power to the Mane Six in order to save everyone. Plot Within the crevasses of the Badlands, Sonic pursues Eggman, who is trying to escape in his Eggmobile. The pair enters a corkscrew-shaped mineshaft where Eggman summons Burnbot to destroy Sonic, but Sonic mocks the inconsistency of Burnbot's name, as its only weapons are a pair of pincer claws. Regardless, Sonic and Burnbot chase each other around the the mineshaft. Tails then arrives in the Tornado, where he contacts Sonic over his Communicator to set up their Speeding Swing Surprise. As Sonic and Burnbot are about to clash in the shaft, Tails flies in and helps Sonic by providing an Enerbeam for him to grasp, allowing Sonic to swing around and defeat the robot. Sonic and Tails then meet with their friends over at the Crystal Empire, where the Mane Six to help greet delegates from another nation. They finds this duty unfulfilling, and lament this to Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, unsure what their role in Equestria is. The other three assure them that their responsibilities will become clear in time. Celestia has a vision revealing that a centaur named Tirek has escaped from Tartarus and is now draining ponies of their magic. Gathering the other princesses, Celestia explains how they had stopped Tirek before and that they must stop him now before he becomes too powerful. The Mane Six are eager to help, but Celestia instead puts Discord in charge due to his ability to sense magical imbalances caused by Tirek's activity. The Mane Six home to Ponyville, disappointed at being unable to help, and head for the ancient castle in the Everfree Forest with Team Sonic to catch up on studying. Discord interrupts them, teases them about his mission, and reminds them of the locked chest at the base of the Tree of Harmony. Twilight suspects there may be something to help against Tirek inside, and she and her friends search the books in the castle. Twilight realizes Discord mentioned their shared journal, and finds stories written by the other five where they were challenged in regards to their core Element of Harmony, and were able to help another, receiving an item in return. They gather these items, which transform into five of the six keys needed to open the box, but Twilight realizes that she has not yet faced a challenge similar to theirs and thus cannot provide the last key. Discord encounters Tirek, but he teases him with having freedom over friendship, despite being tempted to go back to his old ways, Discord ultimately refuses, only for Tirek to reveal he's already working with Eggman before draining Discord's magic, but a quick attack from Team Chaotix allows Discord to escape safely. The Mane Six are summoned back to Canterlot, where Celestia reveals what happened and that Tirek now has his sights set on taking the princesses' magic for himself. Celestia reveals that the best plan to prevent Tirek from getting the alicorn magic is to hide it away within the Mane Six since their recent ascension to Princesses are still unknown to Tirek. They transfer their powers to the Mane Six, who have difficulty in controlling the power and avoid Team Sonic on returning to Ponyville while they practice control. Tirek confronts the princesses and finds their magic gone. Despite this setback, he mocks that their plan is unable to change anything and captures them. He then expresses his gratitude for Eggman's assistance by giving him a medallion as a sign of loyalty. As they discuss this, Tirek learns of Twilight's existence and sets off to Ponyville. With Eggman's assistance, they trap Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, Snowdrop, Sunset Shimmer, and Trixie Lulamoon and Tirek steals their power, with Team Sonic and the Chaotix barely escaping. He then turns on Eggman as well, having only used him as a pawn to become powerful as he tells him he is no longer useful to him. Tirek finds the Mane Six and when they tries to run away, he destroys the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville. Enraged, Twilight attacks Tirek with her friends joining not long after, and after a battle between the seven superpowered beings that Team Sonic and the Chaotix watch, they realize they are evenly matched and Tirek offers to release their friends in exchange for her magic. Twilight realizes this is the same type of situation that her best friends had previously experienced and gets the rest of the Mane Six to agree to the deal on the condition that their friends and Discord are freed. Tirek takes the alicorn magic and begins to go on a rampage. Eggman then appears and gives Twilight the medallion Tirek had given him as a sign of his true friendship. Twilight recognizes this as the sixth key, and they quickly race to the box. With all six keys present, the box opens and powers the Tree of Harmony, causing Twilight and her best friends to be infused with a rainbow-like power. Together with Team Sonic, they face Tirek, repulse his attacks and revert the magic drain. Tirek is weakened to his frail form and returned to Tartarus while Twilight and her best friends return the magic to all the other ponies in Equestria. The box is then sent by the Tree of Harmony into the ground at the edge of Ponyville, and grows into a tree-like castle. Celestia informs the Mane Six that their responsibility is to continue helping spread friendship across Equestria with the help of their friends, including Discord. Despite nearly bringing the world to ruin, Eggman still deems it all worth it, as he gets to use the data he collected from the Mane Six during their battle with Tirek. Unfortunately, Orbot has bad news: Tirek destroyed his evil lair when they avoided a attacked and faked being killed, destroying all his remaining badniks. Eggman dismisses this by saying "there's always next season". Differences *Discord doesn't betray his friends to join Tirek, though he ends up getting his magic drained much eariler due to this. *Since Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are also alicorns in this timeline, they join Twilight in keeping Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's magic safe. *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, Snowdrop, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie Lulamoon end up joining Spike and Discord when Tirek suggests a trade following his battle with the Mane Six, in addition, Celestia, Luna and Cadance are never sent to Tartarus. Transcript The Kingdom of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, the Mane Six began to wonder if they even have a purpose as princesses since their role in Equestria is still unclear, though these thoughts would have to be put on hold when Celestia and Luna discover that the villain Lord Tirek has escaped from Tartarus and is now draining magic from the citizens to make himself more powerful, Cadance suggested they send the Mane Six after him, but Celestia sends Discord instead due due to his ability to sense magical imbalances caused by Tirek's activity, while Discord brags to Team Sonic and the Mane Six about his mission, Tirek arrived at Eggman's lair, though in a effort to save his life, Eggman offered to join Tirek as his chief henchman, after Tails reminds them about the chest that appeared after they returned the Elements to the Tree of Harmony, the Mane Six and the others tried desperately to open the chest but their attempts, some funnier than others, failed miserably. Meanwhile, Discord confronted Tirek who teased him with having freedom over friendship, though tempted to go back to his old ways, Discord ultimately decided not to betray his friends' trust, unfortunately, Tirek revealed that he acquired the Alicorn Amulet from Eggman and drained Discord of his magic, though the Chaotix were able to get him out of his predicament before anything else happened, meanwhile, Twilight's friends remember how they were challenged in regards to their core Element of Harmony, and were able to help another, receiving an item in return. They gather these items, which transform into five of the six keys needed to open the box, though since Twilight hasn't faced a challenge similar to theirs yet, she can't provide the last key, the question on how they're gonna get the last key is interrupted when they're called back to Canterlot, where they finally realize that not only has Tirek taken Discord's magic, but Eggman is helping him as well, knowing that he'll go after alicorn magic once he's powerful enough, the princesses plan to rid themselves of their magic before Tirek gets the chance to steal it, will the princesses' plan work, and or will Tirek prevail, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *Dr. Eggman replaces Discord as the ally Tirek betrays later on, though Eggman purposely joined Tirek in order to finally destroy Sonic, even going as far as to give him the Alicorn Amulet. *The Alicorn Amulet, which was seen on Magic Duel and Three's a Crowd, returns here, this time used by Tirek until he drains Discord's magic, where it's destroyed for good, this was because Eggman was able to get the Alicorn Amulet during the events of Keep Calm and Flutter On. *"Fiery Passion" from Sonic Runners plays at the beginning of the episode. *"Patched Pathway" from Kirby: Planet Robobot plays when the Mane Six and Team Sonic arrive at the Crystal Empire. *"Mad-Paced Getter" from Pokemon: X & Y plays during the opening. *"Petalburg" from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door plays when the scene cuts to the Mane Six back in Ponyville with Team Sonic. *"Emergency" from Team Sonic Racing plays Team Sonic and the Mane Six arrive at Canterlot Castle. *"Go Quickly!" from Sonic Runners plays when the Mane Six go flying really fast due to the alicorn magic. *"Double Boost" from Sonic Forces plays when Sonic breaks the sound barrier. *"Comical" from Team Sonic Racing plays after Team Sonic helps the Mane Six up. *"Boss: Egg Dragoon" from Sonic Generations plays when Eggman shows up in Ponyville. *"Rage Awakened" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep plays after Golden Oak Library is destroyed. *"Be My Light" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays while the Mane Six are battling Tirek. *"We Are Xros Heart!" from Digimon Fusion plays when Team Sonic enter their Friendship Princess/Prince forms for the first time. *"Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Team Sonic battle Tirek. *"Brave Heart" from Digimon Adventure plays after the Mane Six unlock Rainbow Power. *"Mythix" from Winx Club plays during the ending credits, followed by "Mythix" from Winx Club. *During the final battle, Team Sonic gain an upgraded super form called Friendship Princess/Prince Forms; another gift from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes